Love and Happiness
by Iron Rose Writer
Summary: "If you really loved me then you'd want me to be happy." "And Alfred... makes you happy?" "I wouldn't trade him for the world." [SLASH; RusAme; Gakuen/High School AU; Human AU; One-shot; Funnier than it looks]
"Yo! Vanya!" shouted a voice from down the hall.

Ivan smiled - no, not his creepy one - as his boyfriend, Alfred, came barreling into him. The blonde wrapped his arms around the Russian and Ivan basked in the warmth and attention Alfred gave him. Alfred squeezed him tighter and snuggled his face into his chest.

" _Privet_ , Fredka," he said, lightly stroking the blonde's hair.

Alfred peeled his face away from the Russian's broad chest, grinning wildly. "You'll never guess what happened this morning!"

"Okay," Ivan said, returning Alfred's enthusiasm in his own Ivan-ish way. "Tell me then."

"You're supposed to guess though!" the blonde whined.

"But you just said I couldn't, _da_ ," he teased.

Alfred pouted. "That's not the point."

Ivan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. "Alright, Fredka. I'll guess." He made a show of thinking the question over, then said, "Matvey's cat was in the kitchen and you tripped over it and split your breakfast all over yourself."

The blonde gaped at him. "How'd you know?" he asked in awe.

Ivan chuckled. "You smell like syrup."

"I don not! For your information, I-" Alfred suddenly ceased his soon to be tirade. His angry pout turned to a look of fear as he spotted something behind the Russian. "Um, you know what, that can wait." The blonde began backing down the hall away from him. "I'll, uh, see you later, Ivan," he said before turning on his heel and running off.

Alfred didn't scare easy. Unless, of course, ghosts were involved, but the boy had never believed the school to be haunted. That left the only other thing Alfred was afraid of….

Ivan turned to find Natalia standing behind him.

"Good morning, Brother," she said, voice like poisoned honey.

 _It was before you arrived_ , Ivan thought. But instead he said, "Good morning, Natalia."

"What did that stupid air-head want?" she asked. Natalia always had this thing for bluntness.

"Little Sister, please don't insult my boyfriend," Ivan sighed.

"I wasn't insulting him. I was stating a fact." Ivan frowned at her as she barreled on, oblivious to his displeasure. "And besides, I love you more than he does. You should get rid of him and spend more time with _me~_!"

"I'm not dumping Fredka."

"But Brother-"

Ivan finally snapped. He was tired of all of Natalia's petty fits of jealousy and her need to instil fear into anyone who got within five feet of him. "No 'buts', Natalia. You are my sister and I love you but I also love Alfred. And I wouldn't leave him for the world."

"You don't need him, Brother."

"I don't think you have the right to make that decision. Alfred makes me happy and that's that. If you really loved me then you'd want me to be happy."

Natalia opened her mouth as if to retort, but nothing came out. She shut it, thinking of a comeback, and opened her mouth again. But quickly decided against saying whatever came to mind.

Neither spoke for a minute and Ivan watched Natalia's face turn from furious, to confused, to sad, to contemplative. He probably took that last statement too far. But just as he was about to apologize Natalia spoke.

"… Alfred makes you… Happy?" she asked timidly.

Ivan nodded vigorously. " _Da_! He is my sunflower!"

The girl nodded resolutely. "Alright," she announced. "Brother, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

And with that she left, leaving Ivan all alone in a sea of students. The Russian just hoped that he hadn't finally convinced his sister to slaughter his boyfriend.

* * *

As lunch rolled around, Ivan began to worry. Only two people ever sat with him at lunch - Alfred and Natalia. Never at the same time, of course, but it was concerning when neither of them showed up to sit with him.

Ivan would get to the bottom of this.

Before, he wouldn't have minded sitting on his own during lunch, but after having the company of such boisterous people like Alfred and his sister for half a year, it was too lonely sitting by himself. So he went over to Matthew's table to ask where he could find the American.

Ivan tapped Alfred's twin on the shoulder and the boy spun around with a squeak, before recognising Ivan. Once he did though, he immediately went into 'over-protective brother mode'.

"Where's Al?" he demanded.

Ivan shrugged. "I don't know. I was going to ask you."

Matthew's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is this some kind prank? Did Al put you up to this?"

" _Nyet_ ," Ivan replied quietly. "I honestly don't know where he is."

"Hehe," chuckled Gilbert, who was sitting next to the blonde. "Maybe he finally ditched you to hang out with more awesome people like us."

Ivan nearly punched the albino right there. He was only barely holding himself back because he knew Matthew would get upset, and an upset Matthew meant an upset Alfred, and Ivan hated being the source of his boyfriend's greif.

So he settled for a fierce growl which caused the white haired boy to flinch and his satisfaction. He turned back to Matthew, "Thank you for your time. I will see you later, _da_?"

The Russian nodded mutely and Ivan left, desperately hoping Natalia hadn't done anything.

* * *

When the last bell rang and Alfred wasn't waiting for him by his locker, Ivan truly started to panic. What had happened to his boyfriend? Had Natalia gotten to him or chased him away? Had Ivan done something to offend him and now his was avoiding him?

A short buzz from his pocket pulled him away from his thoughts. He glanced at the screen hoping the text was from his Fredka, but alas it was just Katyusha. It was disappointing, but he nevertheless read the message.

 **Katyusha:** _Nat says to come home quick. She has a surprise for you._

Ivan blinked at the statement, but decided that whatever this was it was better to do as he was told. Last time he had tried to avoid one of Natalia's surprises, things…. didn't go well.

 **Ivan:** _A surprise?_

 **Katyusha:** _I do not know. She would not tell me._

Ivan boarded his black truck and sent one finally text before heading out on the road.

 **Ivan:** _Alright. Be there soon._

* * *

Ivan had just put the truck into park when Natalia came barreling out of the house and began dragging him inside.

"Come, Brother! Come!" she cried, nearly pulling his arms off.

"Natalia!" Ivan shouted in terror. "Sister! Stop!"

The girl paused for a moment and Ivan caught his breath.

"Sister, tell me what is going on, _da_?"

Natalia blinked at him as if she had ceased to understand him. But then she smiled and said, "Simple, Brother. I am making you happy!"

Ivan was too stunned to resist as she continued to pull him through the house. She dragged him through the front door, into the entryway. He barely had time to say hello to Katyusha before Natalia yanked him up the stairs. They made a sharp turn at the top and it nearly spun Ivan over the edge of the staircase.

His sister dropped his arm as they reached his bedroom door. "In here," she said with a proud grin.

Ivan was honest to god terrified as to what Natalia could have possibly put in his room for her to be this proud of herself. Her last surprise had been decorating his room with dead mice and birds. He shuddered at the memory. He hadn't stepped into his room for a week, even after it was all taken down.

But Natalia was still beaming at him and no matter how creepy and scary she was, she was still his sister and he would at least look at what she had done. So Ivan took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut in anxious fear, and pushed the door open.

Immediately, he heard a muffled squeal and his eyes shot open.

"…Fredka?" Ivan gasped, eyes wide in shock.

For some reason or another - meaning Natalia - there was a beet-red Alfred sitting on his bed. Well, sitting wasn't exactly the right word. Laying, would be more accurate. Ivan wasn't even sure if Alfred could sit in the way he was tied.

Ropes bound the blonde's hands to his feet behind his back and one of Ivan's socks was shoved in his mouth. Thankfully Alfred was still dressed - he wouldn't put it past Natalia to unclothe the American in a situation like this.

Ivan slowly turned to his sister. "Natalia, why is Alfred tied up on my bed, _da_?"

Her grin never faltered. "You said Alfred makes you happy, so I brought him her so you could be happy all the time!"

Ivan blinked at her faulty logic, but a cheery smile slowly wormed its way on to his face. That wasn't what he meant in the slightest, but he had to laugh at Natalia's ridiculous interpretation.

* * *

 **A/N: So first time writing slash! What ya'll think? Good? Bad?**

 **I've had this in my head ever since reading my first RusAme fic, and I finally just had to write it. So I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Any questions, comments or snide remarks go in a review!**


End file.
